Recently, various services and additional functions, which are provided by electronic devices (particularly, mobile terminal devices), have been gradually expanded. In order to increase the effective value of electronic devices and meet various needs of users, various applications executable by the electronic device have been developed.
The electronic device may store and execute default applications, which are developed by a manufacturer of the relevant device and installed on the relevant device, additional applications downloaded from application sales websites on the Internet, and the like. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and registered on the application sales websites. Accordingly, anyone who has developed applications may freely sell them to users of the electronic devices on the application sales websites. As a result, at present, tens to hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications are provided to the electronic devices depending on the specifications of the electronic devices.
Meanwhile, a musical instrument playing application for reproducing the sound of a musical instrument exists among the tens to hundreds of thousands of applications provided to the electronic devices. Such a musical instrument playing application typically provides the user with a User Interface (UI), namely, a musical instrument UI, which resembles an actual appearance of the musical instrument, and thereby enables the user to play the musical instrument, according to an action corresponding to a method for playing the actual musical instrument.
However, the above-described musical instrument playing application may have difficulty implementing a musical instrument in the electronic device by using only the musical instrument UI. For example, when the user plays the actual musical instrument, the user must use various body parts, such as the user's mouth and feet as well as the user's hands. However, the musical instrument UI may be implemented to be capable of being controlled by only the user's hands. Accordingly, the user may have difficulty playing the musical instrument UI by using various body parts as if the user played the actual musical instrument. In this regard, the user has difficulty playing the musical instrument UI by using a playing technique identical to the method for playing the actual musical instrument.
Also, because the size of a display included in the electronic device is limited, it is difficult to implement a UI in the display, which resembles various musical instruments.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.